


Let the shouts drown out my whisper

by iezzern



Series: Two Idiots in Love [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Filler tbh, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iezzern/pseuds/iezzern
Summary: His throat tightens, a sob resting on his tongue. His eyes grow wide and his hand forms a fist. His father’s equally shocked face stares back at him.  No. no fucking way. He can’t face his father now.  He’s pretty sure the universe hates him.





	Let the shouts drown out my whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Look, this is just self-indulgent filler, so if you really want this to make sense just, please, go read the two first ones

Aomine kicks the ground roughly, yelling out in frustration.

He doesn’t even know why, or how, the argument had started. He only knows that both he and Kagami had gotten angry. Really angry. It was probably something stupid; like how Aomine probably had forgotten to take out the dishes from the dishwasher. They’d often argue like that, but their arguments would die down before it got too out of hand. They’d just start saying the most absurd things to each other and break down, on top of each other, laughing. They’d hold onto each other and whisper sweet nothings against each other’s mouths; reminding the other how much they loved him. This time, it wasn’t like that.

It had quickly escalated and now Aomine was out the door. He didn’t know where to go, only that he needed to get out of there. His anger had threatened to take over; he had to let himself breathe. Still, the fight had also left him vulnerable; exposed to Kagami in the most intimate matter. When Kagami had raised his voice, Aomine couldn’t help but flinch, his thoughts immediately going back to his father and his fist in the air, ready to hit. His breath had gotten caught in his throat and tears had blurred his vision. When Kagami’s face had fallen into recognition of what memory he’d brought out, Aomine had ran. He felt too vulnerable.

He doesn’t know where he is and he didn’t bring a coat, only his phone. It’s cold. He passes a convenience store and then a restaurant. There’s a cat in one ally. A light flickers. A paper bag gets crushed by a passing car. The stars are bright. He can’t focus on anything, and yet he can only focus on everything. Fear shoots through his bones; his heart speeding up. His breathing speeds up and then slows down and then speeds up again; in pure panic. The sidewalk starts tilting and turns double, the world dimming around him. The world seems to press in on him, holing him up in a small space. Too small to breathe properly.

His back hits a brick wall, sending a chilling coldness over his back. He tries to steady his breath, but it won’t work. His heart is still beating erratically and he becomes lightheaded, the feeling slowly suffocating him. He draws quick, shallow breaths and closes his eyes, tilting his head backwards and leaning it on the wall. He stands like that for a while, letting the darkness calm him down. His breath gradually slows, sweat dripping down his skin. He sighs in relief as his heartbeat slows, a short laugh escaping his lips. Here he is, with nowhere to go, having a blasted panic attack.

He scoffs and pushes himself off the wall, heading for a small convenience store. The air is ice-cold and he needs warmth, even if he has to be around other people. He slowly enters, drifting towards a random section. He lets his fingers drift over shelves, trying not to lose control. He needs to cool off and then he needs to get back to Kagami and apologize. He’s not even sure he did something wrong; he just knows that he needs Kagami right now.

He turns a corner and freezes up, his breath stilling completely. His throat tightens, a sob resting on his tongue. His eyes grow wide and his hand forms a fist. His father’s equally shocked face stares back at him. Aomine is sobbing inside. _No. no fucking way_. He can’t face his father now. Not when he just relived the hits. Not when he is in such a state. Not when he just needs calm and support and _Kagami_. He’s pretty sure the universe hates him.

“D-Daiki…” his father stops speaking to just continue to stare at him. Aomine takes a slow step backwards, stuttering over his own words. “Dad…I…” He can’t make himself do anything. Can’t force his body to move. Can’t force his mind to think. Can’t bring himself to look away from his father. He can just stare as his father’s face grows from shock to resentment. Then he finally can breathe again and he stumbles backwards, getting away from his abuser. “What are you…?” he can’t even finish the sentence.

“You think you can talk to me?” his father’s voice is filled with so much venom that Aomine visibly flinches, his chest filling with terror and uneasiness. “You…You should be grateful to me…You could have turned yourself right; _you could have changed_ , but instead, you chose to…” Daiki’s fear turns into unforgiving outrage. “There was no choice on my part,” Aomine growls, “You were the one who chose to hit me and throw me out” His father’s face flares red with anger as his mouth falls open.

“You ungrateful, little…” his father comes towards him, fist raised and Aomine stumbles backwards, falling on his ass. Just as Aomine’s father reaches him and Aomine cries out, someone steps in front of Aomine, shielding him from his father. Aomine is close to sobbing as he looks up at his saviour. The man is big…even larger than Aomine’s father. “Is this a proper way to treat your son?” the man grumbles in his deep voice. Aomine fights his way to his feet as his father splutters.

“Mind your own business,” his father growls; only now Aomine notices that distinct way he handles his body. The way he acts when he’s drunk. Disappointment washes over Aomine, hitting him deeply. He’d thought his father had gotten hold of his alcoholism years ago. “You’re in a public place, sir,” Aomine’s rescuer answers and Aomine hears a slight accent, “Whatever you do here is the public’s business”

Aomine’s father’s face turns beet red and he growls; going into defensive mode. He and Aomine had always had the same temper. “I deal with my children my own way,” he gets out between wheezes of anger. “This boy shouldn’t be grateful for anything, with the way you treat him,” the man says, laying a hand on Aomine’s father’s shoulder, “Whatever your son did, it can’t equal to _throwing him out._ Your child is a blessing, and you should cherish every single moment you have with him”

The man turns, grabs onto Aomine’s shoulder, spins him around and leads him out of the store. Only then can Aomine breathe properly again. He looks up (He actually has to _look up_ ) at the man and startles, because…the man has red, slicked back hair with a few strands falling over his forehead, a hard-set face with glowing, red eyes. He’s basically Kagami’s clone. Out from how old he looks, he can’t be his brother; which means that Aomine had just gotten saved by Kagami’s _father_. Aomine can’t bring himself to mention it.

“T-Thanks,” Aomine stutters, rubbing his neck. “No problem, kid,” the man, _Kagami’s father,_ answers. “A-Aomine Daiki,” Aomine stutters and reaches out his hand. The man looks slightly startled before he smiles and takes his hand. “Kento Kagami,” he says and now there’s not even a doubt. _Fuck,_ he’s walking towards Kagami’s apartment with Kagami’s _father_. They walk together a bit in silence, a question eating at his mind until he finally asks it. “Why?” he mumbles, “Why did you help me?” The older man chuckles.

“Can’t handle anyone treating their child like shit,” Kento says and Aomine startles a bit at his crude language, “I’m sorry, I’ll throw my entire life history at you now–” Aomine shakes his head in a motion not to worry “–I have a kid, myself, but I nearly lost him. You see, the woman I had my kid with wasn’t exactly the nicest woman. She was after my money, so, a month after we had our kid, she divorced. She used all the child support money she got from me on gambling…nothing on our…darling son” Aomine tries not to show his shock. He didn’t know Kagami had such a…complicated history. “After three months, I couldn’t take it anymore and…I started fighting to get my son back. When I finally got him, she… there were burn marks on his shoulder. Burn marks from _her cigarette,_ ” his voice catches a bit and Aomine’s eyes widen, “After that, I swore to myself that if I ever got to know about something _like that_ happening, I would step in”

Keiko glances at Aomine and leaves a silence between them. “I am lucky to have my son,” he finally says. Aomine nods, not quite knowing what to answer. “Now,” he says with a glee in his eyes, “Let’s get to Kagami’s apartment so he can properly introduce us” Aomine splutters and blushes, while Kento laughs. “I recognized your name,” he says and pats Aomine lightly on the back, “Taiga talks about you all the time, and I wasn’t _blind_ the time you visited us” Aomine immediately blushes a brilliant red. _God_ , his boyfriend is such a sap.

-:-

At first, Aomine is hesitant to enter the apartment, considering their recent fight. He doesn’t want to fight while Kagami’s father is here. Then Kento goes in front of him and slams the door open. “Tai!” he shouts into the hall and Aomine can hear something being knocked over inside. His boyfriend can be called many things, but _steady_ is not one of them. Aomine goes in after Kento and starts to take his jacket off when Kagami comes rushing into the hall. “ _Papa_!” He calls and starts to say something in English; then he notices Aomine. Before Aomine can even get out a word Kagami has crushed him in a hug, sobbing into his shoulder. “You _big, stupid_ _blockhead_ , I’m sorry, so, so sorry” he gets out between sobs, swatting at Aomine’s chest with each word.

Aomine starts crying, as well. He clutches tightly onto Kagami, pressing his soft yet hard body closer. “I’m sorry, too” he whispers, burrowing his face into Kagami’s neck. “Don’t ever do this to me again,” Kagami says, “Don’t ever leave like that. Did you know how worried I was? I didn’t know where you were and I…I couldn’t reach you. If – if something would’ve _happened_ to you I…” Kagami breaks off into sobs again. Aomine just holds him tighter.

And then there’s a light cough from behind them. Aomine raises his head and sees Kento looking at them fondly. “Oh, yeah,” Kagami stutters and untangles himself from Aomine to look at his father, “ _Papa_ , this is my boyfriend” “Yeah, we’ve met” Kento interrupts him, grinning from ear to ear. Kagami looks shocked for a few seconds before he falls against Aomine’s chest. “Oh,” he just says as Aomine wraps his arms around Kagami’s waist, “That’s great”

Aomine gives a slight chuckle, retracts his arms and shoves Kagami forwards, leading him to the kitchen. Kento goes to follow them. Just as Aomine steps through the door, a blonde blur zooms out, crashing into Kento and sending him cascading onto the floor. Aomine's mouth falls open and he's close to screaming, but then he sees Kagami smiling. He’s is laughing heartily, seemingly content with what's happening. The blur turns out to be a woman, who's clutching onto Kento while crying and ranting in a language that Aomine doesn't recognize. The man doesn't seem that upset at it, he just laughs and pats the woman's head. He starts talking to her, in the same language, while he wipes her tears. Aomine stands awkwardly by their side, not quite knowing what to do.

After a while, the woman untangles herself from Kento and turns to Aomine. “Sorry,” she says in stuttering Japanese, “He hadn’t given a life-sign for three hours, _you…_ ” she hits Kento’s chest lightly and starts yelling in that other language again. Aomine glances at Kagami, trying to signal his confusion. When Aomine finally catches his eye, Kagami starts laughing. The woman quickly turns silent and turns back to Aomine again. “Hello,” she says, her Japanese gradually better now, “I’m Laurel, _MiMi_ ’s stepmoth…” “Mother,” Kagami interrupts as he puts a hand on Laurel’s shoulder, “She’s my mom”

A blush spreads over Laurel’s cheeks and a blinding smile appears. She leans into Kagami’s chest, humming. Kagami smiles softly at her and then looks up at Aomine with the same look. “ _MiMi_?” Aomine asks, a smirk playing on his lips. Kagami blushes a brilliant red and starts yelling at him, while his parents laugh.

-:-

Aomine is slightly annoyed.

Kagami’s parents are sleeping over, so they can’t have sex. In Aomine’s opinion, nothing is better than make-up sex with Kagami and now he’s been robbed of it. Kagami is rubbing circles on his back, but he’s still sulking. “Like, your parents are nice and all,” he whines to a very amused Kagami, “But I want some quality time with my very lovely boyfriend” “Don’t compliment me just because you want to fuck me!” Kagami laughs and swats the back of Aomine’s head. “I don’t wanna fuck you, I just wanna make love to you” Aomine drawls and Kagami starts laughing.

“You idiotic sap; are you drunk?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and thanks for reading! <3


End file.
